Psycho Dad Chainsaws Xbox One
Psycho Dad Chainsaws Xbox One is the tenth episode of the Psycho Series, uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on November 11, 2014. Plot Circumstances In revenge for the events of Psycho Kid's Halloween Bloodbath, Jesse decides to do the same prank to his parents whilst they are asleep, pretending to chainsaw them whilst spraying ketchup at them, although the ketchup never appears in this video. Jeffrey appears to have been summoned to film the events, though by the tone of his voice it may appear he is reluctant to do so. Plot The video starts off with Jesse calmly explaining what he is going to do, before carefully treading across the Ridgway Residence to his parents' bedroom, whilst doing so he requests that Jeffrey flicks the light switch on when he says go. Jesse carefully enters the bedroom and immediately, Jeffrey flicks the light switch, causing Jesse to angrily respond and start the chainsaw. This mixture of events taking place in about 3 seconds causes Jeffrey Sr. and Terry to wake up, with Jesse revving the chainsaw in their direction. This also causes Terry to dart out of bed soon as she hears the chainsaw. Straight away, Jeffrey Sr. tells Jesse to shut the chainsaw off, seeing the blades have since been refitted, meaning the chainsaw is capable of cutting whilst on. Jesse immediately turns it off and pleads his innocence in not knowing that the blades were on. The first thing to come across Psycho Dad's mind is video games as he attempts to blame video games for the reason why Jesse has supposedly tried to dismember him. (Perhaps thinking Jesse has had somewhat of a funny episode resulting from violence in video games). Psycho dad heads towards Jesse's room with the chainsaw in hand. As he enters, he begins scouting for the video games, Jesse then points out that he shredded his games, which are found when Jeffrey Jr. reveals that most games are digital and now on the Xbox console itself. The console is yanked from its station and Jesse's bedside table is cleared (by means of Jeffrey Jr. tossing the plant onto the floor, causing compost to litter the floor) to which the console is placed upon. Psycho dad swiftly starts up the chainsaw and proceeds to try and cut the Xbox console in half, only managing the damage the plastic surface. Jesse screams and inspects the damage whilst Jeffrey Sr. exits the room briefly. Whilst inspecting the damage, Jeffrey Jr. antagonizes Jesse so Jesse runs up to him and lobs another plant at him. Terry enters the room out of nowhere, querying the condition of the Xbox, to which Psycho Dad suddenly returns with a yellow sledgehammer in hand. He immediately slams the sledgehammer on the Xbox, destroying it and the bedside table in the process. Jesse is distraught and starts screaming, knowing his Xbox is well and truly broken. Terry enters yet again and starts arguing with Psycho Dad whilst Jesse grabs his Halo helmet and heads for the exit, exclaiming "Master Chief!" "Master Chief Collection" as he does so. Jeffrey Jr. follows him, shutting the bedroom door in the process and leaving their parents to bicker. Jesse is found curled up crying in a tree-house outside, lamenting that Halo: The Master Chief Collection would be launching in a few hours, and with his Xbox One destroyed, he won't be able to play it. He requests Jeffrey Jr. to turn the camera off which Jeffrey Jr. says he does, albeit the camera still recording. Jesse, noticing this, finally loses his temper and screams "TURN IT OFF!!!". Aftermath The events of Psycho Dad Chainsaws Xbox One further increased tensions between Jesse and Jeffrey Sr., which indirectly lead to the events of Psycho Kid Ruins Thanksgiving (due to Jesse's comment of "his dick of a dad" destroying his Xbox One being one of the things that lead to the argument in that video). Characters *Jesse Ridgway *Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. *Theresa Ridgway Locations *The Ridgway Residence Victims Trivia *''Psycho Dad Chainsaws Xbox One'' is the first Psycho Video that received a formal update video (Broken Xbox One *UPDATE*), which detailed the aftermath of the Psycho Video. *''Psycho Dad Chainsaws Xbox One'' is the first Psycho Video where Jesse and Jeffrey Jr. appear to be working together. *Before heading to Jesse's room, Jeffrey Sr. puts his cap on, which also happens in Psycho Kid Ruins Thanksgiving, indicating that when he gets angry, he puts his cap on to assure his assertiveness. *Jesse is wearing a Halo 4 shirt in the end of the video. *In this video, Terry tells Jeffrey Sr. that he taught Jesse how to play video games. This is the ultimate irony of the Psycho Series. Category:Psycho Videos